Người đàn ông dũng cảm nhất
by HMSChocolate
Summary: Fic dịch: Albus Severus Potter đã được đặt tên như thế nào?


**The Bravest Man - Người đàn ông dũng cảm nhất**

Fanfic by Mrs Hyde - GTReloaded (dot) net  
><strong>Dịch: <strong>HMSChocolate  
><strong>Tóm tắt:<strong> Albus Severus Potter đã được đặt tên như thế nào?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Original fic ©** Mrs Hyde - GTReloaded (dot) net**

Ginny cảm thấy mệt lử, một sự mệt mỏi thấm xương tủy mà cô vẫn nhớ từ hôm sinh James. Lần này, sự mệt mỏi còn hơn nữa. James đã được sinh ra một cách dễ dàng, nhất là khi thằng bé là đứa con đầu của cô và mẹ cô nói hông cô hẹp quá. Nhưng lần thứ hai này, số phận như đang bù lại với lần đầu và cô đã mất 19 giờ đồng hồ để sinh ra đứa con thứ hai này.

Đứa con thứ hai của họ. Một đứa con trai. Họ sẽ đặt tên nó là Albus Harry.

Khi biết tin cô đang mang thai James, Harry đã dành nhiều thời gian nói với bất cứ ai ngồi yên nghe anh (và nhiều người chẳng thèm nghe) là anh sắp được làm cha và suốt ngày ở trong phòng thằng bé trang trí mọi thứ, mua về nhà một đống đồ trẻ em và đồ chơi nhồi bông.

Chỉ có một hôm khi họ đang ở bên nhau một mình trong phòng ngủ, anh mới bắt đầu nói chuyện về tên.

"Chúng ta sẽ đặt tên nó là gì nếu nó là con trai? Hay là con gái?"

Ginny chưa bao giờ nghe câu hỏi nào ngớ ngẩn đến thế - chỉ có một câu trả lời. "Nếu là con gái thì là Lily, nếu con trai là James, tất nhiên rồi." Cô mỉm cười với anh và anh chỉ biết nhìn cô với một ánh mắt ngạc nhiên hạnh phúc.

Sau đó họ đã nói về tên đệm. Ginny chỉ nhún vai. "Có truyền thống là dùng tên bố mẹ làm tên đệm cho con đầu lòng. Như tên đệm của anh, em, Bill và Teddy. Thế nên sẽ là Lily Ginevra hay James Harry."

Harry khịt mũi. "Anh thích Lily Ginevra, nhưng Harry James và con trai anh ta, James Harry?"

Ginny cười.

"Thế anh thích tên gì?"

Harry mở to mắt và cắn môi dưới một hồi. "Thì - " anh nói một cách ngập ngừng. "Bố anh và chú Sirius là bạn thân - gần như là anh em - và họ - họ đều hy sinh vì anh..."

Giọng anh trở nên nhỏ dần và anh không thể nói được nữa nhưng ý nghĩ của anh đã quá rõ với cô. Ginny chỉ có thể nghĩ cô thật sự đã đã lấy một người tuyệt vời và ngớ ngẩn đến thế nào.

"Em thích James Sirius," Ginny nhẹ nhàng nói. Anh trả lời với một nụ cười gần như là bẽn lẽn.

Rồi sáu tháng sau, James Sirius Potter đã được sinh ra.

Harry đã vui mừng đến như điên và cả gia đình cô cũng hân hoan vì có một đứa cháu đầu tiên. Teddy đã hơi cảm thấy khó chịu nhưng Harry đã cho thằng bé trở thành anh trai danh dự của James và cho nó nhiệm vụ chăm sóc James, nên sự ghen tuông của Teddy đã biến mất dễ dàng.

Harry đã nói đùa với Ginny vài tháng sau khi James sinh ra là anh vẫn muốn cố có một Lily Ginevra nữa. Ginny đã trả lời là dù họ có Lily Ginevra lần đầu thì anh sẽ lại muốn cố có một James Sirius nữa.

Trong những khoảnh khắc họ tìm được để được ở bên nhau những tháng sau khi James sinh ra, họ đã không cẩn thận lắm và có cơ hội có một Lily Ginevra sớm hơn dự tính.

Percy và George đã trêu Harry một cách không thương tiếc, làm cho Ron trông hơi muốn nôn - Ginny đã nói Ron đúng là đồ đạo đức giả vì cùng thời gian đó, bụng của Hermione cũng vào cửa trước phần còn lại của người cô ấy. Nhưng Harry quá vui để có thể quan tâm đến sự trêu chọc của họ. Lần này Ginny là người bắt đầu nói về tên sau khi James đã thiếp đi.

"Tất nhiên là Lily Ginevra," anh nói. "Cho hai người phụ nữ tuyệt vời nhất trong đời anh.

Ginny cười và nói, "Thế nếu là con trai?"

"Nó là con gái," Harry bình thản nói.

Ginny cười. "Cẩn thận đấy, Harry. Mẹ em đã chắc tất cả anh trai em sẽ là con gái và nhìn xem chuyện gì xảy ra."

"Nhưng mẹ em đã đúng về em phải không?

"Không, đến khi mẹ em mang thai em thì mẹ đã hết hy vọng rồi. Tên em đáng ra phải là Walter Linus."

Harry cười lớn. "Anh vẫn nghĩ đây sẽ là Lily của chúng ta, nhưng nếu em nghĩ chúng ta cần tên con trai thì sẽ là gì?"

"Tên nó sẽ không phải là James nên chúng ta có thể đặt tên đệm của nó là Harry." Harry chỉ nhún vai đồng ý. "Nhưng em không biết nên đặt tên nó là gì. Các anh em dùng gần hết các tên Weasley và Prewett rồi, và nếu còn con trai nữa sinh ra em cũng chẳng biết họ sẽ đặt tên chúng là gì. Nhưng em không muốn đặt con chúng ta một cái tên từ gia đình em mà sẽ không có ý nghĩa gì với anh."

"Nhưng anh đặt tên James từ gia đình anh," Harry thốt lên.

"_Chúng ta _đã đặt tên James từ tên của gia đình anh. Em cũng biết Sirius và em cũng mang ơn bố anh mà."

Họ nghĩ ngợi một lúc và Ginny nói, "Chúng ta có thể tìm vài cái tên từ họ hàng Potter của anh. Đọc cái cuốn gia phả to đùng của mẹ Sirius - có vài người Potter trong dòng họ Black. Hoặc chúng ta có thể đi hỏi dì anh về gia đình mẹ anh."

"Chúng ta có thể đặt tên nó là Vernon," Harry đùa và Ginny tặng anh một cú đấm.

Nhưng rồi trông anh nghiêm túc hơn một chút, và Ginny bắt đầu nêu ra vài cái tên cô thích , đến khi Harry nói nhỏ. "Gin?"

Ginny nhìn anh, trông anh có vẻ hơi lưỡng lự. "Em có nghĩ...có thể...còn Giáo sư Dumbledore thì sao?" anh nói nhanh. Trông cô chắc phải hơi ngạc nhiên vì anh nói tiếp. "Ông ấy đã bị người ta đồn thổi nói xấu nhiều từ ngày ông ấy mất - có 1 thời gian anh cũng chẳng thích ông ấy mấy và ông ấy đúng là đã có chút lợi dụng anh...nhưng thật sự ông ấy đã quan tâm đến anh. Ông ấy đã muốn anh sống dù có thể ông ấy không tin tưởng vào điều đó lắm. Chúng ta có thể - chúng ta có thể đặt tên nó là Albus không?"

Anh nhìn cô với anh mắt thiếu tự tin, và Ginny biết cô sẽ chẳng bao giờ nói không được với cái gì khi anh nhìn cô như thế. Cô chỉ mỉm cười.

"Thế thì là Albus Harry nhé?"

Đúng như Ginny nghi ngờ, Lily Ginevra đã không được sinh ra và họ đang ở đây với một bé trai.

Ron đã nói với tất cả mọi người là đứa bé tội nghiệp sẽ phải sống cả cuộc đời với mái tóc trông như vừa đi qua vùng bão lớn. Harry đã quá vui với cái đầu đầy tóc đen của Albus, thật khác với những ngọn tóc màu nâu của James lúc James sinh ra. (Harry đã trêu lại Ron bằng cách nhạo báng lại số tàn nhang trên khuôn mặt của bé Rose.) Giờ anh đang ngồi nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh biếc của Albus.

"Nó sẽ giống anh lắm," Ginny nói, nhìn Harry bế đứa bé.

"Anh nghĩ nó có cái mũi của em," Harry nói lại.

"Có thể. Nhưng nó có cái cằm của anh - và rõ ràng là tóc của anh. Và mắt của anh."

Trong chốc lát, nụ cười trên mặt Harry biến mất. Anh đang nhìn đứa bé với ánh mắt rất lạ, như đang nhìn nó lần đầu.

James đã sinh ra với đôi mắt xám mà nhiều đứa trẻ sơ sinh có đến khi chúng trở thành đôi mắt nâu ấm áp. Nhưng lần đầu Albus mở mắt, Ginny đã thấy đôi mắt xanh biếc của Harry.

Và giờ vẫn thấy được đôi mắt đó, xanh như lá cây mùa xuân trong vòng tay Harry.

"Đôi mắt của mẹ..." anh nói nhỏ.

Harry không nói một hồi lâu. "Harry?" Ginny cuối cùng cũng hỏi.

Anh ngước mắt nhìn cô, như ngạc nhiên. Rồi anh trả đứa bé lại vào vòng tay cô với vẻ mặt như có lỗi. Rồi anh ngồi yên, nhìn xuống đâts. Anh bắt đầu cựa quậy, sờ vào vết sẹo trên trán, đưa tay lên tóc. Ginny để cho Harry loay hoay một lúc đến khi thấy rõ là anh sẽ không tự nói, cô mới hói, "Harry. Có chuyện gì vậy?"

Anh như xụ xuống mọt chút và quay mặt ra cửa sổ. Anh không nói gì trông một hồi lâu. Rôi anh nói rất nhanh. "Anh chưa bao giờ cảm ơn ông ấy. Chưa bao giờ. Anh chưa bao giờ làm gì cho ông ấy, và ông ấy đã làm tất cả vì anh."

"Ai cơ?"

"Snape."

Ginny ngạc nhiên về sự chuyển đổi đề tài nhưng cũng biết là đây là một điều chồng cô đã phải suy nghĩ trong suốt những năm sau chiến tranh.

Harry đã đứng lên và bắt đầu đi lại trong phòng.

"Anh đã lăng mạ, sỉ nhục ông ấy, anh nói dối ông ấy, ghét ông ấy. Muốn giết ông ấy." Trông mặt anh hết sức đau khổ. "Và nếu không có ông ấy chắc anh đã chết."

"Harry - anh đã không biết gì," cô nói nhẹ nhàng, điều cô luôn nói khi anh bắt đầu cảm thấy có lỗi về Snape. "Và anh đã làm tất cả có thể từ khi biết sự thật.Ông ấy được chôn cất với tất cả vinh dự, Huy chương Merlin, cả chân dung ông ấy trong phòng hiệu trưởng..."

"Nhưng những điều đó có ý nghĩa gì? Một lời chú thích trong sách sử à? Một bức chân dung để mỉa mai những hiệu trưởng tương lai? Danh dự ông ấy được cứu, nhưng ông ấy thực sự đã được gì? Ông ấy đã yêu mẹ anh - rất yêu - và đã đánh đổi tất cả vì mẹ anh - vì anh - và ông ấy chẳng có gì cả. Và vì ông ấy mà anh có thể ở đấy - với em - với con - Và Snape thì đã chết."

Anh ngồi xuống ghế một cách nặng nề. Ginny không nói gì cả. Cô biết cô chẳng thể nói gì. Snape đã chẳng phải người dễ chịu, cả Harry cũng biết điều đó - nhưng Harry nói đúng. Snape đã chết, và chẳng có điều gì làm sự thật này khác đi được. Và Harry luôn cảm thấy điều này là bất công.

Nhưng Ginny không thể trách anh - vì nếu anh không đau khổ thế này vì Snape thì anh đã không phải là Harry. Cô chỉ ngồi yên, đợi anh nói tiếp.

"Ginny?" anh nói nhỏ, nhìn cô với đôi mắt xanh đó. "Anh không quan tâm nếu các con không có tên anh. Nhưng - nó có đôi mắt của mẹ anh, Ginny à." Giọng anh như đang cầu xin. Anh nhắm mắt một chút, như đang chuẩn bị tinh thần. Rồi anh mở mắt, nhìn cô với ánh mắt quyết tâm. "Chúng ta có thể đặt tên nó là Severus không?"

"Cái gì?" Ginny nhìn anh với ánh mắt kinh ngạc. Đây là điều cuối cùng cô có thể tưởng tượng.

Giờ Harry trông chẳng tự tin gì lắm. "Không phải tên thật của nó - chỉ tên đệm thôi - Anh chỉ - anh có cảm giác anh nợ ông ta - một điều gì đó. Không phải cho danh dự - mà là cho chính ông ta - một chút gì đó - "

Ginny không biết phải nói gì. Harry cũng không nói gì. Anh có nói nghiêm túc không vậy? Anh muốn đặt tên con họ với tên của _Snape_?

"Anh chỉ ước - anh chỉ ước anh có thể nói cảm ơn - nói với ông ta là anh xin lỗi - "

Những giọt lệ làm Ginny không thể nhìn rõ được nữa. Cô nhìn xuống đứa con bé bỏng của mình, vào đôi mắt của chồng trên khuôn mặt thằng bé, và nghĩ về người đàn ông dũng cảm và tuyệt vời cô đã lấy.

"Em yêu anh."

Anh ngước lên nhìn cô với anh mắt ngạc nhiên.

Cô nắm lấy tay và hôn lên bàn tay đó, nhìn những tia hy vọng sáng lên trong mắt anh. Rồi cô mỉm cười và nói, "Albus Severus."

Sự kinh ngạc và hạnh phúc sáng lên trong đổi mắt đó và anh hôn cô. Cô không biết những giọt nước mắt trong nụ hôn đó là của cô hay là của anh.

"Bố anh chắc không thể nằm yên trong mồ khi biết điều này," Ginny cười khúc khích và Harry cũng cười. "Cả Sirius nữa."

"Điều thú vị là chắc cả Snape cũng muốn bật mồ mà lên," Harry nói.

"Nhưng em nghĩ mẹ anh đang rất vui. Và em cũng thế."

Harry nở một nụ cười hạnh phúc rồi họ nhìn xuống Albus Severus bé bỏng. Thằng bé đang nhìn cả hai với đôi mắt xanh biếc đó.

HẾT


End file.
